Unlived Lives in my Veins
by Enigmaforum
Summary: What would you do to get to the one person that you want?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own PR. Wish I did though. **

**AN: I recently heard the song "Syndicate" by The Fray and fell in love. It most definitely reminded me of Maddick. It feels good to get back to the couple that made me start writing PR in the first place. This is a multi-chaptered piece. Hope you enjoy. The title was given to me by the wonderful Shawn. And a huge thank you to him, Kim, and angel for being my sounding boards throughout writing this. Love to you all. **

XXXXXXXXXX

A buzzing sound had her eyes opening blearily to the bright red numbers of her alarm clock glaring right at her. She groaned when she saw what time it was and quickly blinked herself away as the buzzing sound on her bedside table became more insistent. Maddie forced her arm over to the surface of said wooden table and found her phone. As she brought the offending little gadget away from the table she also remembered to thank whatever deity that was listening that Vida was off in the magical realm for the night instead of in their shared room. Because if her sister had been here and sleeping, there would have been hell to pay for awakening her.

Maddie was in fact thinking that she should yell at whoever was calling at this absurd hour but in all reality, even her sleep addled brain knew who would even risk trying to talk to her right now. The thought of that one person made her smile despite being awoken at this hour and had her eagerly opening her phone and putting it to her ear.

"You know Red some people like to sleep at insane hours of the morning," she murmured into the phone, her smile growing as he chuckled into the receiver.

"Ahh but my dear Blue those people are not us. You know you're happy to hear from me. Even if it is…shit what time is it there anyways?"

"My clock is telling me almost four. What about on your end? Where are you guys anyway?"

"It's almost six in the morning here. We're still in Brazil. My mom and dad wanted to spend some time with me and get to know Udonna and Lienbow some more. But we're only going to be here for maybe another week."

"How come so short a trip? I thought you'd want to stay longer?" Maddie questioned as she rolled over onto her back and made herself comfortable. She knew that this conversation with Nick would take awhile. They always did and she loved it. She loved the fact that despite being so far away from each other they were still as close as they'd been as Rangers. Hell, they were probably even closer now than before.

"My parents are about to leave for another village soon. They're going to need to concentrate their efforts there and I'm alright with that. I'm just happy that I've gotten the month with them that I have."

A month. She found it hard to believe that it had only been one month since Nick had taken off with Udonna and Lienbow. To her, it felt like it had been so much longer; she felt his absence more keenly every day. She missed his laugh, their talks, the way that one look from his eyes could make her heart jumpstart to life, she missed her Red more than she would admit to anyone other than herself. But it wasn't as though he'd be gone forever. He'd promised to come back to Briarwood after spending time with both sets of parents. He had a life here; friends, family, and her. Maddie was still unclear as to what she was in Nick's life, but she knew she wasn't family and while she was a friend, a good friend, she thought that she was possibly more than that. Lord knew that Nick was more than just a friend to her.

"So what are you going to do after they leave?" she questioned quietly, not so secretly hoping that Nick would maybe, just maybe say come back home to her.

"We're thinking of travelling some more. I want some time to get to know Udonna and Lienbow outside of a war you know? And I think they deserve the chance to get to know me."

His voice broke just a little bit on the other end of the line and immediately Maddie felt her own heart break for him. Nick had been through so much in the past few months; and while she was sad to think that she wouldn't get to see him anytime soon, she knew he needed this. He needed time to get to know his biological parents, and they deserved the chance to know him. They had the chance to be a family for the first time and they should take it while they had it.

"Of course they do. And you deserve the chance to know these people as the parents you would have had," she reassured him softly. "You take all the time you need with them Nick. Everyone is still going to be here for you no matter what. We're a team, nothing changes that."

He chuckled on the other end, and Maddie could almost picture the smile on his face when he started speaking again. It warmed her heart to think that she was the one that had helped put it there.

"Alright enough about me. Tell me what's been going on around Briarwood."

"Why Nick Russell when did we turn into such gossips?" Maddie asked her best imitation of a southern accent, giggling when he laughed at her statement.

"Well Ms. Rocca I guess just being away from a place makes your curious," he answered back in a very poor imitation of a southern drawl. "But seriously there hasn't been any trouble has there? No monsters?"

"We dealt with a stray hideac about a week ago. Nothing to be worried about, there was only the one and the thing was insanely easy to beat," she told him quickly. "No one got hurt and we scoured the area to be sure that nothing else was loose. But other than that things have been pretty quiet around here."

"And how about the team?"

"Everyone's doing well. I told you last week that Xander and Vida are dating now right?" she asked and he offered an affirmative on his end of the line. "Well they still haven't killed one another so you owe me lunch when you get back to Briarwood. And Nikki and Toby are moving along really well. They seem to match each other. Oh! And it seems as though our dear Chip may have an interest in Clare."

"Seriously?" Nick laughed. "When did this happen?"

"Well," she paused for a moment and then whispered into the phone as though she were telling him some deep, dark secret. "He's been spending an awful lot of time at Rootcore lately. We all thought that it was because of his knight training with Daggeron but last week he was there and Daggeron wasn't. Jenji claims that he saw the two kissing on the balcony."

"And you believe Jenji on this one?" Nick asked skeptically from his end of the line and Maddie laughed.

"Actually this time I am. You haven't seen the looks those two have been giving each other. They're adorable."

"I'll believe it when I see it," he retorted. "How are Leelee and Phineas doing?"

"Sickeningly sweet as always," she responded softly. "Phineas brought her a box of cockroaches the other day. It's apparently a big romantic gesture among his kind." Maddie shuddered at the thought and was thoroughly pleased with herself when she heard Nick make a gagging noise on his end of the line.

"And changing the subject from that line of thought," he told her quickly. "Where is your sister tonight? I expected to have to cover my ears when I called."

"She and Xander are in the magical realm. They're going to mediate a dispute between the sprites and the faeries tomorrow."

"Are you sure they haven't killed each other?"

"Nope. Both are still very much alive. I think they're good for each other."

"And what about Maddie?"

She paused at that question, unsure of what to make of it. Nick's voice sounded hesitant, almost fearful of the answer she would give. He'd never asked this kind of thing before and she had to wonder why he was doing so right now.

"What about me?" she asked, needing to know exactly what he meant.

"Is there anyone special in your life?"

Maddie felt herself suck in a breath at the question. Here it was; her opportunity to tell him how she felt about him. Feelings she'd been harboring for months that had been growing with each day that showed no signs of curbing any time soon. This was her chance and she couldn't let it slip away. She wanted to tell him what she felt for him, he needed to know, and she wanted to know if he felt the same way. So she quietly grabbed the blanket that he'd given her from underneath her pillow and clutched it to her chest, willing the thing to give her the courage to do this.

"Yes," she answered quietly, grimacing when she heard him let out a broken breath.

"Who is it?" Nick asked softly and she almost chuckled.

"Oh well you see he's not in Briarwood right now. In fact the last time I checked…he wasn't even in the country," she answered back, a smile on her face. "You see he's off spending some much needed time with both sets of his parents. But you wanna know something really funny?"

"Sure," his voice was small, and Maddie hoped at the tone of voice he was using on her.

"He doesn't even know I like him. We've been friends for the past year, teammates, have literally been to hell and back and I haven't been able to tell him that I've been falling for him since day one. Funny right?"

"No not funny," he answered quickly. "In fact it seems like this guy's kind of an idiot for not noticing that you feel the same way about him as he does about you."

"He's not an idiot," she responded, feeling her heart nearly exploding with joy at his words. "We just had a lot going on the past year. Not noticing how we feel about one another was pretty far down on the list of priorities. But does he feel the same way about me?" she asks tentatively and she hears a laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Oh I do Maddie," he responded softly. "I feel so much for you that it hurts to not be around you right now. I think I could be falling in love with you."

"Love?" she squeaks out, her heart was really going to burst out of its chest now.

"Yeah I think it could happen. I'm already halfway there," he tells her honestly. "You Madison Rocca have stolen my heart in more ways than one."

"Likewise," she responded instantly. "Just don't expect it back Russell. I have you. I'm not letting you go."

"Likewise," he counters and she giggles as he sighs. "Seriously Maddie why have we been hiding this for so long?"

"Because it's easier to miss you when I refused to admit how far gone for you I was," she answered quietly. "But I do miss you Nick. So much."

"Feelings mutual," he muttered. "I've seriously thought about coming back home so many times because of you. I want to do a transport spell right now and get to you."

"Don't," she orders him quietly, clutching his blanket to her as she says the word. "I want you too Nick. I don't think you realize how much I want you to but you need to be where you are right now. You need this time with Udonna and Lienbow. I don't want you cutting it short because of me."

"They'd understand Maddie, they would. They both know how I feel about you. They would-"

"No," she's telling him again, and right now she can feel tears forming in her eyes because this isn't what she wants. She knows she already loves him. She can see a future with him and only him. She wants nothing more than for him to come home and wrap her in his arms but right now she can't have that. Part of being in love with someone is knowing the other person like the back of your hand. Maddie is happy to say that she can say that she knows Nick that well. Well enough to know that if he were to come home now, that he'd never be satisfied. So she needed to encourage him to stay where he was, and with whom he was with until he felt fulfilled.

"I want you to," she tells him again. "God how I want you to just come home right now and hold me but you can't Nick. If you did you'd regret it. We both know it. I want you to come back when you're ready. Not just because of me. I'll wait until then."

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asks quietly and Maddie brings a hand up to wipe her cheeks, trying to calm herself down so he can't hear her right now.

"You were you Nick. That's all you ever have to be," she chokes on her last word and curses herself when she hears him take a breath. "D-don't you dare worry about me. I'm going to be fine. I've got plenty of things here to keep me occupied. Take all the time you need."

"Please don't cry. And don't try to hide when you're upset. I can tell," he chides her softly and Maddie finds herself choking back a laugh. Of course he'd be able to read her moods like she was able to know what he needs.

"I can't really help it," she explained to him. "I miss you Red."

"Close your eyes," he says suddenly and she finds herself looking at the phone in puzzlement.

"Nick?"

"Just close your eyes baby," he tells her. "Trust me."

She smiles at the endearment and quickly does as she's told, giving him an affirmative when it's done.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now just imagine that I'm there with you and not hundreds of miles away. That we're together, that I'm holding you. Imagine that we're in the forest, staring up at the sky. It's probably beautiful right now."

"It is," she tells him. "Stars shining even as the sun gets ready to rise. And I bet you'd make a really good pillow. Are your eyes closed too?"

"Mhmm."

"Are you imagining what you told me?"

"Yes. I keep seeing your smile, keeping thinking about what you'd look like curled up against me. What you'd look like in my color."

"Oh I look good in your color," she tells him with a laugh, still keeping the image in her head. "I've been wearing it to bed a lot, mixing it in with blue. What would you look like in blue?"

"Amazing," he responds with a laugh. "My riding jacket has red and blue on it. Our colors are perfect together."

Maddie startles when she hears a noise coming from Nick's end of the phone, her eyes instantly opening to glance out at the window. The sky is indeed starting to lighten and one look at her alarm clock says that she's been on the phone for nearly an hour and a half. She has to get up soon, get ready for work and then to head into the forest to meet Clare for some practice.

"Maddie…I have to go," Nick says suddenly, regret present in his voice. "My parents...both sets are starting to get up. They'll need help and…god I'm sorry. I don't want to just leave you like this baby."

"It's ok," she says softly. "I understand and we'll talk again soon. Just...in the meantime do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Just don't forget what I said today? Just know that you're worth waiting for. That you've got a heart her in Briarwood that's all yours."

"I won't forget Maddie. That's a promise. Shit...I really gotta go now."

"Then go. Give Udonna and Lienbow my love."

"I will," he says softly. "And Maddie? You know how I said I was falling earlier?"

"Mhmm," she responds with a smile on her face.

"Consider myself already fallen. I love you. It's crazy but I do."

"It's not crazy," she told him with a laugh, heart swelling and smile widening. She certainly does love hearing those words coming from his mouth. They sound so right there, so very meant for her. "We've had over a year to fall. And for the record? I love you too. Now go."

"Yes m'am. I'll talk to you soon. Love you Blue."

And with that the line clicks off and Maddie has been left to hold the phone. She stays like that for a few minutes, letting herself bask in the pure joy of being able to admit that she's finally been able to tell Nick about how she feels. Their conversations have always been meaningful but this one, this night or morning, whatever it was, was so special. She'd treasure it forever.

But for the moment Maddie had to face the reality of her current situation; the one where Nick was absent at the moment and she still had a life to live. Sighing she takes one more glance outside and realizes that sleep will not be happening at the moment before promptly getting out of bed. For now she would get ready for the day and then head into the forest to visit Clare. The young sorceress was always up early and wanting company for breakfast. After that she'd go to work and then who knew? She'd just take it one step at a time for today.

XXXXXXXXX

**The next part should be up within the next few days. Feedback is always appreciated, thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own PR. Wish I did though.**

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter. I really appreciate them. Here's the next installment. Hope you enjoy. Again many thanks to Kim, Shawn, and Angel for listening to this and of course to Shawn for the title. **

**Music: Syndicate- The Fray**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Maddie? Earth to Madison Rocca?"

She jumped as she heard her name being called, and her eyes immediately went to meet the concerned face of Toby. She'd been in the office for a little over fifteen minutes to check on a shipment that was supposed to be coming in later tonight but after she'd confirmed everything, Maddie had set herself to thinking. She welcomed the quiet the office provided away from the now always crowded store. It offered her a little time to think over what had transpired on the phone with Nick, to smile about it, to miss him. But she had apparently taken up a little too much time because Toby had come to look for her.

"Sorry Toby," she said immediately as she forced a smile onto her face. "The shipment's coming in I guess I just let myself get distracted for a few minutes. It won't happen again."

She moved to get up from his chair but was stopped by a hand coming to rest on her shoulder, gently pushing her down again. She looked up at her boss, confused as ever as he simply leaned against the desk he barely used.

"Maddie it's alright. I'm not going to get angry about you taking a few minutes back here. God knows it's crazy out there," he snorted as she just laughed. Ever since the magical and human realms had started to become one community in Briarwood, every business in the town had been booming. None more so than the Rockporium where the Mystic Rangers worked; it meant that every day was always hectic around here. It was even crazier on days like today; when one or more of the actual Rangers had to be in the magical realm to help with something and wouldn't be coming in until the issue there was resolved.

"Do you need my help out there?"

"I think we're good for a few minutes. Chip, Leelee, and Phineas have it handled," he commented with a smile. "And Nikki's out there to help too. So why don't we talk about what you has so spacey today."

"I am not…" she paused at the raised eyebrow coming from him and she chuckled. "Ok so maybe I am."

"You are, have been since you got her a few hours ago and I'm willing to bet that it's because a certain friend of ours with a penchant for wearing Red called you before you came in," he tells her with a look and she feels herself blushing.

"He called," she confirmed. "He's doing really well. As are Udonna and Lienbow. They're leaving Brazil next week."

"And are they coming home?" he asks and she shakes her head sadly.

"No, they're going to travel for a little while. Get to know one another without the fate of the world resting on their shoulders."

"And why do you sound so sad about that?" he asked and she just gives him a sad smile.

"I'm not sad about it Toby. They all deserve the chance to be together. I'm just sad that they won't be home for awhile. That he won't be here," she tells him and he nods thoughtfully.

"So does this mean that you two finally admitted how you feel about each other? Because man the vibes between you two when he was here…"

Maddie laughed then, she couldn't help it, and nodded to the question. Of all the people in the world to tell this to she never would have imagined Toby. But then again, he was always the one to give advice when they least expected it as Rangers.

"Yes. There's something there," she affirmed. "But we can't really do anything about it except talk right now. I don't him coming back to me until he's ready."

"Well if he's not ready to come back to you," Toby says after a few moments of silence. "Then why don't you think about going to him? I mean what he's doing right now can't be easy on him and he could probably use someone who knows him like you do on his side right about now."

"What?" she asked him, feeling her eyebrows raise at the statement even as her heart fluttered at the thought of doing what was being proposed. Could she really just leave Briarwood for god knew how long and go be with Nick? A very large part of her was saying that yes she could do that because it means getting to be with the man she loved. But leaving everything else she loved behind? That was a big thing to her.

"Maddie you heard me," Toby responded softly. "I think it's something you should consider. I can see how much you miss him and you deserve the chance to be with him without having to save the world on a daily basis. This could be your shot at that because I know Nick; he'd jump at the chance to have you with him."

"But what about Briarwood? The forest? My parents, work?"

"Briarwood is more than capable of managing without a few of its Rangers for a little while," Toby told her honestly. "The evil has been pretty much wiped out and I think that whatever's left can be handled by everyone else. And the forest will be fine too. They have a host of people to come to if they need help," he explained as she let herself think this idea over. It wasn't as though the thought hadn't crossed her mind before, but now it was all seeming like it could actually happen.

"And as for your parents, you're an adult now and I think if you explained it to them...they'd be alright. I mean you were a Power Ranger. If you can save the world, you can make smart decisions with the rest of your life," he continued on. "And as for work, you can take a leave of absence. We have the help to cover it. You'll have a job waiting for when you come home. The same goes for Nick too."

"Spend a lot of time thinking about my relationship with Nick have you?" Maddie asked with a smirk as she watched her boss simply blush and run a hand through his hair.

"Not a lot know but I will admit to observing. I always had a feeling that this could happen, and Maddie you and the others, you're family to me. I just want you all to be happy."

She was up and out of the chair in a heartbeat after that and engulfing Toby in one monster of a hug, something that he eagerly returned after getting over the initial shock. When Maddie pulled away she simply gave him a smile that he mirrored on his own face.

"You're family too. In fact I think you should be an honorary Power Ranger for all the help and understanding you've given us over the past year. Nikki is lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have her," he counters. "She's been good for me. Just like I think Nick's been good for you. So how about I let you have the rest of the day off so you can think about what I've just said? You can come by later and let me know what you've decided."

"I think I already have," she answered with a tentative smile. She'd need to go and have a conversation with her parents and then get the team together at Rootcore but Maddie wanted to leave. It wouldn't be for forever but Toby made a point; Nick needed someone on his side and she wanted to be with Nick. He wanted to be with her. So why couldn't they be together right now? If she thought this through like she was doing now, it could prove to be something amazing.

Toby opened his mouth to respond to her but was stopped when a loud crash could be heard coming from the front of the store. That crash was followed by the dulcet tones of one Xander Bly who was then being yelled at by Vida. Maddie laughed as Toby cursed under his breath and both made their way to the door.

"Maddie just slip out the back, stop by later and tell me what's going to happen," he commented. "I'll tell Vida that I have you running errands or something outside the store and what have I told them about bringing fairy dust into the store? It makes people fly and run amuck and XANDER I swear you'd better have your wand out and fixing this right about NOW."

Maddie chuckled to herself as she watched Toby head into the front all the while still yelling for Xander and now Vida to bring people down from the ceiling of the store. She quietly decided to take Toby's suggestion and slipped out of the backdoor and leave everyone else to the clean-up. When she was safely out the door and in the back alleyway, she got her wand out. She thought that just this once, she could afford to use a little magic to get her home. Normally she would just walk or have Vida drive her but right now she needed speed. She needed to have a conversation with her parents before she somehow convinced herself that what she wanted was a bad idea.

After she was done having what she was sure would be an interesting conversation with her parents, she was going to need to make a call to Udonna to see if it would be alright if she actually did join her family on their expedition. After she squared away those two things would come the toughest conversation of them all; telling her friends about the plans falling into place within her head.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Power Rangers. That right goes to Disney. **

**AN: Once again thank you for the reviews. They are very much appreciated. Enjoy this next part.**

XXXXXXXXXX

She was positively giddy as she made her way through the forest. The talk she'd had with her parents a few hours ago had proven to be very successful. They were being surprisingly supportive of the plan she'd told them about. Well mostly supportive, her father was still having issues with the fact that she wanted to go off alone with a boy for who knew how long but he was slowly accepting it. Toby had proven to be right in his assumption; they trusted her to be smart and at the end of the day they wanted her to be happy. Right now, being happy meant getting out of Briarwood and being with a person that made her the happiest.

The second part of her plan from earlier, contacting Udonna, had also been ridiculously successful. When Maddie had called a few hours ago, she'd found that the mother of her beloved was more than happy to welcome her onto the journey her family was about to set out on. Maddie had been surprised, but really, when she thought about it all, she shouldn't have been. Udonna was something of a second mother to them all and more importantly, she was Nick's mother. A mother who wanted her son to be happy and who also desired to get to know the woman he was so taken with.

So she was now good to go on two fronts with her plan, which meant that she only had to tackle one more thing in order for it to be a success: telling her sister and friends. Out of everyone, they would be the toughest to convince, but she hoped they would understand once she explained everything today. It was late enough now that everyone would be at Rootcore, a get together they'd all started having once the Master was defeated. It would be the perfect time to talk and get everything out in the open.

With that thought in mind, Maddie made her way through the forest, stopping every so often to say hello to some magical creature or another until she was finally at the entrance to her home away from home. She headed inside with a smile on her face and was immediately greeted with the sight of her friends in the room.

"There she is!" Phineas called out as everyone chuckled.

"We can see that Phineas," Vida responded with a smile as she walked over to hug her sister before rejoining Xander on the stairs. Chip and Clare were up on the second level of Rootcore, going over something in one of her spellbooks and Leelee was sitting at the table reading a book on trolls.

"So what's the word with you today? We've barely seen you," Xander asked as Maddie just gave a smile.

"I've been making some plans, calls, and well…I have something to tell you all."

"Oh and what do you want to tell us?" Clare asked with a smile, stepping up to the balcony with Chip to listen to her.

"Well this morning Nick called," she began, watching as everyone in the room smiled.

"And how is my dear cousin?" Clare asked and Maddie chuckled.

"He's good, says they're all having a great time in Brazil. Their leaving in a week though. His adoptive parents are setting out for a new village and he and Udonna and Lienbow are going to travel for awhile before heading back home."

"Did they say for how long?" Xander asked as he pulled Vida against his chest, resting his head on her shoulder in the process.

"They aren't sure. Just for awhile. They want some time together."

"Understandable," Leelee commented from her spot at the table.

"So is that all you had to tell us? That Nick is doing well?" Chip asked and Maddie simply shook her head.

"What I wanted to say is that before they leave Brazil…I'm going to go there. And then leave with them. I'm going to travel with them," she said slowly as a breath escaped her when she was done.

For a few moments there was a shocked silence permeating throughout the room and Maddie stood there nervously before her friends and sister, awaiting their replies to what she'd just said.

"Maddie are you crazy?" Vida asked as she moved to stand right in front of her sister, startling Maddie in the process. "What about mom and dad? And work? I don't think you're thinking this through at all. I mean come on, going off to travel with Nick and his parents? When did you start thinking about this?"

"V," Xander said suddenly as he rushed forward to put a hand on her shoulder, pulling away from her stunned other half. "Calm down and let Maddie explain. You haven't given her a chance to. Let's hear what she has to say alright?"

"What he said," Maddie said weakly, as she attempted to smile at her sister. "But to answer your questions; no I'm not crazy. I've actually been thinking about this for awhile. It just didn't seem like it could be a reality until today. I talked to mom and dad earlier and they're fine with this. They want me to be happy."

"And you're not happy here?"

The hurt tone of voice that Vida gave off had Maddie's heart breaking just a little bit and she fiercely shook her head to the question.

"No V, I am happy here but…not the happiest that I could be," she explained softly. "You're my sister and I love you," she paused a moment to spare a glance to everyone in the room. "I love you all but not in the way I love Nick. I want to go be with him."

"You love Nick?" Vida asked, a look in her eyes that had Maddie nodding as a smile crept onto her face at the question.

"Yeah. I really do. I'm kind of crazy about him," she answered softly.

"V are you honestly surprised by that?"

The question had Maddie's eyes whipping around to land on Leelee who was now up and moving toward her.

"They've been attracted to each other since day one. Even when I was trying to make Nick like me…I could see he only had eyes for Maddie," she said with a smile as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the former Blue Ranger. Shocked, Maddie instantly returned the hug before pulling away from Leelee.

"Didn't exactly stop me from trying but I wised up eventually," the blonde responded with a grin. "And I fully support this decision. It wouldn't be for forever but I think you and Nick deserve your moment. God knows all of us have gotten ours."

"She does have a point," Chip commented from his spot on the balcony, sharing a look with Clare in the process. "I support this too. Maddie deserves to be happy."

"And if being with Nick makes her happy then she should go," Clare finished for him.

"V," Xander implored, turning her to look at him. "It's not as though you'd never see her again. And Maddie would call all the time, email, and probably even send flares if she needed our help. She deserves to go be with him."

"Why can't Nick just come back here?" Vida asked, turning her gaze back to Maddie who just smiled.

"Because he's not ready to yet. But I'm ready to go," she explained. "Like they've said, it's not for forever. It's just until he's ready to come home. I love him V."

For a few moments there's another silence permeating throughout the room. But this one isn't full of tension, and is instead broken by V coming over to her once more and engulfing her in a hug.

"I want you to go," V whispered into Maddie's ear before she pulls away. "They're all right. You should go and be with him. If he makes you happy then go, but I fully expect weekly calls and emails. I want pictures of where you go. And if he breaks your heart I swear that I will castrate him."

For a few seconds Maddie was quiet and then she started giggling before reaching for her sister once more. "I'll relay the threat to him when I see him. Promise."

"When are you leaving?" Phineas finally asks from where he's come to stand beside Leelee.

"I'm hoping within the next couple of days. I was kind of thinking that maybe you all could help me with a transport spell?" Maddie asked hopefully, grinning when she saws her friends and sister smiling right at her.

"Let's get to work on it right now. It'll be a little bit different than the ones you did as Rangers, but with all of us channeling our magic…"Clare trailed off as she headed down the stairs and to the table, summoning a book there in the process.

Maddie laughed and Vida grabbed her by the elbow and hauled her to the table with everyone else to look over spells for tomorrow's journey.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Feedback is always appreciated! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers. I just like to play with its characters from time to time.**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. They are as always, very much appreciated. Here's chapter four, enjoy! **

XXXXXXXXXX

It was exactly two days later when Maddie found herself in Rootcore once more. There was a duffel bag at her side, a passport in her pocket, and she anxiously awaited her departure for Brazil. She had already made her arrangements with Toby at work, and had said goodbyes to him, Nikki, Phineas, and Leelee this morning. The goodbyes to her parents had happened just a few hours ago; which meant that the only ones left were the friends currently bustling around Rootcore to get ready for the spell they were about to perform. Daggeron had joined them this time around and Maddie could tell that it was almost time to go. She was saddened to leave everyone but at the same time she was excited; she was finally going to be with Nick. In her heart, she knew it was the right decision.

"I have contacted Udonna and Lienbow. They are awaiting your arrival," Daggeron commented from his place beside Clare.

"It should be around six or seven in Brazil. Nick won't be in the room when you arrive so you can go and surprise him," the young Sorceress finished with a grin.

"So does that mean we're ready?"

"Almost," Xander said with a smile as he, Chip, and Vida stepped forward, holding out a box toward her.

"Now this is from all of us," Chip said as she carefully took the box and opened the lid. She let out a soft gasp when she saw what was inside; a black riding helmet accompanied by a red jacket with blue lines running down the arms.

"Couldn't let you go off with biker boy without them," Vida commented with a sad smile as Maddie eagerly took both items out of the box, set them aside and then rushed forward to hug her friends. Xander was first, followed by Chip, and then finally Vida.

"I meant what I said two days ago," Vida murmured into her ear. "If he so much as breaks your heart he will not be able to have children with anyone."

"I know V, I love you too," Maddie whispered back before she pulled away.

"Now you remember to call us," Xander remarked as he pulled his girlfriend back towards him. "If you don't we'll be forced to come and hunt you down."

"And I really don't think that's what you want," Chip commented as Maddie went back over to gather her things.

"And do tell my cousin that he should call us more," Clare recommended as she grabbed her spellbook and went to stand with everyone else.

"And above all be safe Madison," Daggeron said with a smile. "And have fun."

"So this is it?" Maddie asked, looking at all of them and then at Clare who nodded.

"For now. Udonna will let us know if it worked alright but give us a call before you leave his parents home?"

"Will do. Thank you. For understanding and for this.."

"Oh enough of this sad stuff," Vida remarked with a grin. "Go and get your man sis. You deserve it."

Maddie nodded and took a breath as she braced herself for whatever they were about to do to her. Clare smiled at her once more before raising her hand and muttering a spell that Maddie barely recognized and really had no time to think it through because one minute later she was standing right in front of two people who she hadn't seen in almost a month. Udonna and Lienbow were right there and smiling at her and at once she was engulfed in a hug from very familiar arms clad in white. It took Maddie a moment to get her bearings back but at once she found herself returning the hug, happy that the spell worked and that she was finally here.

"Udonna," she spoke happily before pulling away and at once turning to embrace Lienbow. When the hugs were done and Lienbow had somehow managed to wrestle her bag, jacket, and helmet away from her she was left with two smiling mentors.

"Madison, it's so good to see you again," Udonna said.

"And you. Both of you look happy," Maddie remarked with a grin.

"We are and we are even happier that you will be joining us on our trip," Lienbow responded. "It will be good for Nick to have someone he loves beside him. And I look forward to getting to know the woman who has him so smitten."

Maddie found herself blushing at his words and Udonna chuckled before reaching out to take her hand and lead her away from the older man.

"Lienbow will set your things down. I think it's time I showed you to the real reason you came," the Sorceress remarked as Maddie grinned and nodded as she was led through the small house she'd landed in. What it lacked in size it more than made up for in feeling like a home. She liked it and was anxious to meet the two people who had raised Nick but right now, Udonna was right, she wanted to see one person in particular. So she followed and was not surprised to find that when they stopped it was at the backdoor to the kitchen area. Outside, in the sun, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, sweat running down his back, was her Red, working on his bike and completely oblivious to her arrival.

"I think," Udonna whispered to her as she stepped away from the doorway. "That I shall leave you two alone for the time being, there is undoubtedly a lot of catching up for you to do."

With a smirk Udonna left her and Maddie was left in shock by the woman's words. Had she and Nick really been that obvious? Apparently they had been to everyone but themselves. But it made Maddie happy to know that she had support from the woman who had given birth to him. However, the time for that kind of thinking needed to be over for the moment. Right now, she had a much more pressing matter to attend to and that was the ridiculously good looking man straddling his bike in front of her.

She took a breath to calm her nerves as she stepped out into the yard and crept up to wear Nick was. She was surprised that he hadn't noticed her before now because he'd always been good at detecting things. Then again, whenever he was with his bike it seemed that almost nothing could distract him unless it had been her or the fate of the world itself.

"You know for someone who saved the world and can wield the element of fire you sure do seem to spend an awful lot of time working on that bike," she commented, watching as his posture froze for a moment before his head turned towards her as his eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. Maddie couldn't help it; she giggled and closed the distance between them. "You gonna say something Red or has the cat got your tongue?" she asked as she watched him come out of his daze and his his eyes darted around the premises before they came back to rest on her.

"Please for the love of god tell me you didn't bring Jenji with you," he remarked as his arm shot out and hauled her to his side. She laughed again and tried to fight him off, only to have him smile and hold her even tighter.

"Ew you're all sweaty and I can't believe this, the first time we see each other in months and the first thing you ask me is about Jenji?" she asked with mock seriousness that only had him laughing and pressing himself against her.

"It's hot in Brazil and as much as I like that cat I don't want him anywhere near us right now," he remarked, eyes heated as she wrapped her arms around him and leaned into the tight hold he had on her.

"And why not?" she asked with smirk that was quickly wiped from her face when Nick leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Maddie lost all sense of the world after that moment, instead choosing to just focus on Nick and the way he felt against her. His lips moved eagerly against her very responsive ones, and she could almost hear his shocked breath when her tongue ran across his bottom lip before dueling with his own. The kiss was all heat, passion, and fire, so much like the man in front of her. Maddie could practically feel his power running through her and she had a feeling that he could feel hers as well. It was intoxicating, so much so that she hated to break away to breathe. Granted even when they did she didn't stray far. She kept as close to Nick as she could and he seemed equally keen to keep her within his site, as though he were afraid she would just slip away.

"That's why," he murmured, out of breath but a smile graced his beautiful face all the same. "No one needs to see or experience that but us."

"Good point," she responded even as she fought to breathe; her eyes boring into his.

"Maddie why are you here?"

"I thought we established that two days ago Nick," she told him with a smile. "I said I missed you. You said you missed me. But we both decided that you weren't ready to come home yet. So here I am."

"For how long?" he asked quietly and she grinned. Silently Maddie managed to wrangle herself out of Nick's grasp before quickly hoping up onto the bike he was sitting on. When she was done situating herself, one leg over either side, she found that she was practically on Nick's lap. Their hips were pushed together and she didn't care. She simply wrapped her arms around his neck and met his widened eyes with her own gaze.

"Oh how does until you get tired of me sound?" she retorted, letting that question linger for a few minutes before shrieking as his arms wrapped around her waist and hauled her even closer to him. They were practically chest to chest as his face broke out into what had to be the biggest smile she'd ever seen on him.

"I will never ever get tired of you," he said as he kissed her once more, brief and full of that same intoxicating power that she was already starting to get used to.

"Oh we'll see about that after the first month," she said. "But I'm here until you're ready to go back to Briarwood."

"Really?" he asked and she nodded.

"You aren't ready to be there yet but I was more than ready to leave," she told him with a grin. "You make me happy. So happy and I want to be with you. We'll go back someday but until then..I'm here and I'm yours for as long as you'll want me."

"I'll always want you," he responded and she laughed.

"Good because I feel the same way," she leaned in and kissed him again, as she reveled in the fact that she could call him hers and that she was here and in his arms. "I love you Red," she whispered against his lips as they pulled away.

"Love you too Blue. I'm ridiculously happy you're here."

"I'm happy to be here," she commented before she looked at him with a devilish grin on her face. "So does this make me a biker chick now or what?"

If it was at all possible Nick's eyes widened even more and drifted over her body before they came to rest on her face.

"We'll have to get you some leather. But I'll say this; you sure do look good on my bike."

"And I'll say this: I already have some leather and I'd better look good on it," she responded, giggling when his eyes practically bulged out of his head. "So you want some help? If I'm going to be riding on this thing with you it seems that I'd better know how to help you fix it."

"Or you know we could just stay like this for awhile longer. I don't really want to let you out of my arms just yet," he suggested and she smiled.

"Seems like a plan. But I do think that this is the beginning to an interesting journey."

XXXXXXXXX

**The next chapter is going to be the last in this little fic. Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you for reading!!**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Power Rangers. Disney has that honor. **

**AN: Here it is, the last chapter. I would once again like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. It's been fun getting back to the couple that started this crazy writing journey for me. I've missed them and hope to return to them soon. School is now officially OUT for me! Which means I have quite a few stories in the works for this summer. But until then, enjoy and thank you!**

XXXXXXXXXX

_One Year Later_

Vida was sitting on the stage of the Rockporium, pouting. She should be helping the others get the store ready to open but instead she was being petulant because she hadn't heard from Maddie in a week. Her dear sister was supposed to have called two days ago but there had been nothing. She wasn't worried about her sister's safety because Nick would sooner give his own life than see Maddie hurt but Vida was still upset that her sister hadn't checked in.

She knew that it was highly possible that her sister and Nick had gone somewhere where there was no cell service. She knew that ever since Udonna and Lienbow had left them on their own and returned to Briarwood a month ago that her sister and boyfriend had been prone to taking detours on their trip. She also knew that they tended to avoid using magic when they were out in the human realm so a communication spell was out. So she shouldn't be so upset over the fact that they hadn't called but after a year of just phone calls, texts, and emails to communicate, shemissed talking to her sister.

"V," she startled when she felt Xander sit down beside her and drape an arm across her shoulders, bringing her eyes to meet his.

"Calm down, she'll call soon. We'd know if something were wrong."

"I know that. I just wish they'd have called by now."

"I know that but-" Xander cut himself off after that and turned his head towards the door. Vida followed his example and startled when she heard something in the distance. It was very much the sound of a bike that could only belong to one particular person and the very thought had Vida smiling at her boyfriend before she rushed off of the stage and to the door. She was followed by Xander who was then joined by Chip and Toby.

"You'd think they would tell us they were coming," Chip muttered as they all watched the window.

"Maybe it wasn't a definite thing until a while ago?" Xander offered.

"Or they just wanted to surprise everyone," Toby said.

All talk ceased when they saw the familiar motorcycle come into view with two riders on its seats. The bike came roaring into town at a fast pace before coming to a stop by the tree just across the street from the store. The one they all usually used a portal to the magical realm.

"So I know we all want to go and greet them and stuff but…"

"Chip shut up and let us spy," Vida hissed at her teammate before returning her gaze back out the window.

They all watched as the bike's power was cut off and the machine was put on its stand by the man in the front. They watched as a person in a bright blue leather jacket hopped off from behind the man in black with considerable grace before taking the helmet off of their head. What they saw was one Madison Rocca, putting her helmet on the seat she'd just been occupying and smile before turning to Nick who was now taking his own helmet off and getting off of the bike as well. They watched as Nick put his helmet on the seat before quickly reaching out to pull Maddie into his arms and quickly plant his lips on top of her own.

Then they were all forced to watch as the two former Mystic Rangers engaged in what could only be described as one long and highly passionate kiss. One that was filled with touching and hands wandering, and if you asked any of them, they would swear that they could see the magic sparking off the two like a heat wave.

"Oh my god, my eyes," Xander commented as he turned away from the window to look at everyone else, who had seemingly turned away from the sight before them.

"It's young love. I don't think they're doing anything wrong," Toby smirked as the others just stared at him.

"I never thought I'd say this about Madison but…they need to get a room," Chip offered as Xander nodded and Vida glared.

"Shush," she warned. "We'll just go outside and interrupt them. Remind them that pda of that kind is best left…for other places."

"We will also not spy on them ever again," Xander muttered as he reached for the door, unlocked it, and then turned the knob. He allowed Vida to be the first out the door and he assumed that she would be the first one to say something to the kissing pair before them. But to his surprise, Chip was the one that beat her to it.

"You two do have to come up for air sometime you know," he yelled before he ran across the street with everyone else, causing the pair to break apart abruptly and turn their gazes onto their friends.

Maddie pressed a very chaste kiss to Nick's cheek before she broke out of his grasp with a squeal and rushed towards Vida. The two hugged as Nick walked over to embrace Xander, then Toby, and finally Chip in one armed hugs.

"Chip, I should say something to you about that comment but just this once I'll let it slide," the former Red Mystic remarked with a grin as he pulled away from the redhead and turned back towards the girls who had broken apart. Maddie flew past him once more to hug Chip and the other two as he moved to Vida.

"I take it you're not going to castrate me?" he asked as she just chuckled and shook her head.

"Nah she seems to be in one piece," Vida remarked as she hugged him. "But the threat still stands. And have you two heard of calling? We could've had a party for your homecoming."

"And that is exactly why we didn't call to let you know," Maddie responded with a knowing look as she pulled away from Toby went straight back to where Nick was. It was almost like watching two planets in orbit the other with the two of them. "We didn't want a party. We just wanted to come home to our friends and family."

"Fair enough," Vida grumbled. "But still a little warning would have been nice."

"We honestly just decided to come home last week," Maddie said.

"Yeah we decided that it was time to come back," Nick remarked.

"So no more world traveling?" Chip asked and they both shook their heads.

"Not for the moment. We just want to be in one place for awhile," Nick responded. "It's time we put roots down somewhere."

"Well I can certainly help you out with that," Xander chuckled as they all laughed.

"Well you both still have jobs if you want them," Toby remarked. "Take a few days and get settled and then come see me."

"Thanks Toby. We may just take you up on the offer," Maddie commented with a grin even as Nick simply reached out and pulled her back against his chest.

"Nick!" She shrieked as she instantly turned her body around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What have I told you about just grabbing me like that?"

"That it's acceptable when we're alone?" he offered and she nodded.

"And does it look like we're alone?" she asked and he shrugged.

"We've been riding for hours. I just wanted to hold you a little while longer before you're swept away by Vida to do girly things you've missed out on since being on the road with me," he said with a grin as he leaned down and pecked a kiss to her forehead.

"Umm since when am I that girly?" Vida asked from where she was watching them. "And really you two when's the wedding?"

"Oh that reminds me," Nick exclaimed as he took his arms from around Maddie's waist and brought his hands up to around his neck. Everyone watched as he brought out a simple silver chain that had a ring around it before undoing the clasp and taking the ring off. Without saying a word he reached up to Maddie's left hand and held it in both of his as he gently slipped the ring onto the third finger before kissing it and releasing her hand.

"Thanks for keeping it safe for me," Maddie murmured as she turned her face towards his and accepted a very brief kiss from him before turning back to their very shocked friends. Vida had her mouth hanging open, Xander's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head, and Chip was just staring. Everyone looked surprised except for Toby who smiled at the both of them.

"To answer your question dear sister of mine, we were hoping that it could happen soon," Maddie stated and that seemed to break everyone else's stunned silence.

"You're engaged?" Vida asked and Maddie grinned and nodded and held her hand out. On her finger was a beautiful blue diamond ring that had a ring of rubies around it. It was a perfect representation of the two of them.

"When?" Xander asked and it was Nick smiled.

"I did it a month ago. The night after my mom and dad came back. She said yes."

"Obviously," Chip remarked, his eyes lingering on Maddie's ring before bringing his gaze up to meet the positively glowing couple.

"Oh I called this!" Toby said happily as he surged forward and engulfed the both of them in another hug. "I said you two would be engaged if not married by the time you came back. All of you owe me money now," he said with a laugh as he pulled away from the both of them. "Money that I insist on using for a wedding present for the both of you. Seriously, congratulations. I couldn't be happier for you both."

"Thanks Toby," Maddie said with a smile as Nick shook his hand.

"We wouldn't of comeback married. My mother and Maddie's mother would have killed us. But we want to get married soon," Nick commented before looking at their friends. "Anything you guys want to add?"

"You're engaged," Vida repeated and Maddie laughed.

"Yes V we're engaged," she said and then she was being taken from Nick's grasp and engulfed in her sisters arms once more.

"I shouldn't be so surprised by this," Vida laughed as she let her sister go. "You two are supposed to be married young. And seriously I couldn't be happier for you both. But Russell," Vida began as she turned her gaze to Nick. "You hurt her; you two won't be able to have children."

"Understood," he grinned as he shook Xander and Chip's hands.

"Congrats man," Chip said with smile.

"Seriously," Xander added. "When do you two wanna tie the knot?"

"We have to go and talk to my parents," Maddie said. "As well as Udonna and Lienbow."

"And try and see if my adoptive parents can get up to the states for the ceremony," Nick commented as Maddie nodded. "But soon. I want to start our life together soon."

"I have an idea then," Toby began, causing everyone to look at him to find him still smiling. "Why don't all of you head to Rootcore. I'll follow as soon as some of the other employees come in. Everyone there should be up by now. That way Nick and Maddie can tell everyone and be fussed over."

"Are you sure Toby? You want help in the store?" Xander asked as the owner shook his head.

"I'll be fine for an hour. All of your go, consider this a day off to be with the newly reinstated family."

"But you will follow won't you Toby?" Maddie asked even as Nick smiled and grabbed her hand. "You're family too."

"As soon as there are enough people here to cover. All of you go."

Everyone laughed as he waved his hand towards them and headed back towards the store. They turned towards each other then and grinned before looking towards the trees.

"So been awhile since we've done this together," Nick smirked.

"Should be like riding a bike oh fearless leader," Xander chuckled.

"Race to Rootcore?" Chip suggested. "Last one there has to make breakfast?"

"Let's go," Vida said. "On three."

"One," Nick called out.

"Two," Maddie called out.

"GO!" Xander yelled and then they were all off, laughing and through the trees towards Rootcore. Everyone was happy and content because once again their makeshift family was intact. They were together and whole and starting on new beginnings that would only continue as they grew.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you again!**


End file.
